The objective of this application is to provide the information required to maintain continuity of our program of predoctoral and postdoctoral training in vision science at the Jules Stein Eye Institute of the University of California, Los Angeles. Trainees working in several fields of basic research applied to the eye will be exposed to an organized curriculum of courses, seminars and conferences, and will be instructed in the techniques and practical aspects of laboratory research. The research training will take place in one or more of the laboratories of the preceptors of this grant, who are all members of the Jules Stein Eye Institute at UCLA. Trainees will also be exposed to principles and standards of responsible conduct of research. Predoctoral trainees interested in vision research will be selected from among students accepted into the UCLA graduate programs (ACCESS, Neuroscience or individual departmental programs) on the basis of previous academic performance, strength of letters of recommendation, and demonstrated aptitude for doing research. We are requesting 7 predoctoral positions per year, with an expected duration of support of 3 to 4 years for each. Postdoctoral trainees (5 one-year positions/year) will be chosen on the basis of the applicant's past performance, letters of reference from department chairmen, previous preceptors and research advisors, potential for future contributions to vision science and commitment to research of direct relevance to the recommendations of the National Advisory Eye Council. Special emphasis will be placed on the recruitment of underrepresented minorities. Research in the basic sciences at the Jules Stein Eye Institute is focused on the anatomy, biochemistry, biophysics, chemistry, molecular biology, genetics, neuroscience, physiology, pharmacology, and cell biology of the retina, lens, cornea and ciliary body. In addition, areas of basic science with immediate applicability to the clinic include corneal immunology, etiology of strabismus and other eye movement disorders, the molecular biology, genetics, epidemiology and gene therapy of retinal degenerations and macular disease, the role of heat shock proteins in ganglion cells of an animal model of glaucoma in neuro-protection, the molecular mechanisms controlling vertebrate eye development and the proteins of tears. Upon completion of this program, trainees will be able to compete effectively for academic positions in basic and clinical departments and for independent R01 funding in eye research. [unreadable] [unreadable]